Antonin
by Dwila
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune garçon...particulié
1. Prologue

Antonin était un garçon de 15 ans. Il était orphelin et vivait à la rue. Il avait un visage émacié à la peau grisâtre. Il avait de grands yeux en amandes et rougit par toutes les larmes qu'il a put versé. Son nez aquilin le faisait plus ressembler à un aigle qua un humain. Et si on portait une attention particulière à son visage, on pouvait voir de minces lèvres. Il avait des cheveux longs, ébouriffés et sales. Sont teint livide le faisait ressembler à un mort. Il portait toujours les mêmes loques et avait l'air malade. Il vivait sur le chemin de traverse et bien que de nombreux sorciers y passent, aucun ne le remarquait. Sauf se jour là…

Note : Je vous avertis, les chapitres sont courts car je n'aime pas écrire trop longtemps sur la même chose alors ça me donne l'occasion de finir la fic.


	2. Quoi?

Antonin était assis dans son coin lorsque homme s'approcha de lui. Il semblait vieux mais à la fois jeune. Son sourire était celui d'un jeune adolescent alors que ses quelques cheveux gris pouvaient préciser son âge. Contrairement à ceux qui passait devant le garçon, il s'arrêta et alla le voir.

Comment t'appelles tu? Lui demanda-t-il

An…Antonin. Répondit l'autre d'un voix chevrotante

Et bien Antonin, je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi. Je crois que dormir au chaud et confortablement te fera le plus grand bien.

Oui mon….monsieur.

Aller, mais ça et viens. Dit-il en enlevant sa cape pour la donner à Antonin

Antonin se leva et suivit l'homme, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il sortit du chemin de traverse et alla dans une maison qui se trouvait en face. L'homme le fit entrer et l'amena dans une chambre.

J'ai oublié de me présenter. Dit-il. Je suis Remus Lupin.

Pourquoi vous…vous occupez de moi?

Car j'ai put remarquer que tu n'as pas eu de chance jusqu'à présent et je souhaite t'offrir une vie meilleure que celle que tu trouveras dans la rue. Mais dit moi, que t'est il arrivé pour te retrouvé à la rue?

Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années.

Es tu un sorcier?

Sans doute, puisque mes parents en étaient. Pourquoi?

Car demain, je part pour l'une des plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. J'ai été engagé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et je voudrais que tu viennent avec moi. Tu ne seras pas vraiment un élève, mais tu ne seras plus seul et tu pourras avoir des amis.

C'est vrai?

Mais bien sur. Habille toi convenablement et nous allons aller te chercher une baguette.

Il lui donna une robe de sorcier noir qui était juste à sa taille et ils sortir. Ollivender fut surpris de voir Lupin arriver avec un enfant. Il attira donc Remus à l'écart.

Qui est-ce? Lui demanda-t-il

Antonin, mon…protégé et j'aimerais que tu lui trouve la bonne baguette.

Après quelques test, Ollivender tomba sur la bonne baguette : Poil de loup-garou, bois d'ébène, 30 cm. Remus le remercia et parti. Il flâna sur le chemin de traverse toute la journée. En arrêtant pour acheter d'autre robes de sorcier à Antonin et quelques livres pour lui-même.

Le Lendemain, ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Antonin avait l'air déjà en meilleur santé et ces cheveux autrefois bruns étaient maintenant blonds foncés. Trois personnes faisaient le tour des compartiments et s'arrêtèrent devant celui de Antonin et Remus.

Je crois qu'il est ici. Dit une voix

T'en ai certaine? Dit une autre

On a qu'à vérifier. Dit une troisième

Le porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes s'assirent face à Remus et Antonin. La jeune fille s'exclama.

Professeur Lupin, les rumeurs sont donc vrai?

C'est nous professeurs, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Dit le garçon roux

Ah oui…je me souviens maintenant.

Comment Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour convaincre les parents de vous laisser revenir? Demanda le garçon au lunettes

Il leur a simplement dit que si se n'était pas moi, le cours allait être annulé. 

Le jeune fille sembla remarquer Antonin. Et en voyant son air interrogateur, Remus dit.

Voici Antonin mon…mon fils. Dit Lupin

Antonin savait que Remus avait dit ça pour éviter de dire qu'il venait de la rue et sa lui faisait plaisir. Il savait que dès maintenant, son nom était Antonin Lupin. Les trois élèves furent très étonnés et se jetèrent des regards interrogateurs. Le arçon aux lunettes se risqua.

Salut, moi c'est Harry. Dit-il

Et moi Hermione.

Je suis Ron. Dit le rouquin

Salut. Dit Antonin d'une voix rauque

Ils ne cessèrent durant le voyage d'interroger Antonin qui se contentait de répondre pas des hochement de tête.


	3. Des amis pour un gars de la rue

Remus fit installer une chaise près de la sienne à la table des professeurs. Lorsque les élèves entrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir Lupin et surtout surpris de voir un garçon de leur âge à ses côté. Dumbledore commença son discours

« _Chers élèves,_

_Comme à chaque année, le forêt qui entoure le château est interdite d'accès. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promenez dans les couloirs la nuit. Mais peut importe, car je crois que vous êtes plus absorbé par un autre événement. Le retour du professeur Lupin qui vous enseignera encore la défense contre les forces du mal » _Les élèves poussent une grande exclamation de joie_« . Mais je crois que vous êtes encore plus intrigué par le jeune garçon qui se trouve à ses côté. » _Une seconde exclamation soulèvent la foule._ « Et bien, je n'en dirait pas plus et je lui demanderais de se lever et de venir me rejoindre »_

Antonin jeta un regard à Remus qui hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il devait y aller. Le garçon alla rejoindre le directeur.

_« Antonin, je crois que tu as été informé que tu ne serais pas un élève. Mais j'en est discuter avec les autres professeurs et tous sont d'accord pour dire que tu as le choix. Alors dit moi, veux tu être un élève? » _Antonin hocha la tête affirmativement. _« Et bien, assis toi, nous allons te répartir. » _Antonin s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagald lui posa le choipeaux sur la tête. Antonin entendait parfaitement la voix dans sa tête.

_« Très difficile…Une partie de toi mériterais Gryffondor alors que la seconde finirait à Serpentard… Gryffondor de fera devenir brave mais Serpentard te fera devenir puissant… »_ Après plusieurs minutes, le choipeaux s'exclama « _GRYFFONDOR! »_ Antonin se leva et vit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui faisait sine de venir s'asseoir en face d'eux. Il se retourna une dernière fois et vit Remus qui lui souriait en applaudissant comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Antonin s'assit face à Harry.

Je suis contente de te savoir à Gryffondor. Dit Hermione

Moi aussi, ça aurait été vraiment horrible que tu te retrouves avec Malefoy. Dit Ron

Qui est-ce? Demanda Antonin

Un pauvre imbécile de Serpentard. Dit Harry

Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si imbécile, c'est juste qu'il cache quelque chose et qu'il se venge sur les autres. Dit Hermione

Hermi, pas la peine, on sais déjà que t'as le béguin. Lança Ron

Pas si fort. Lui rétorqua Hermione

T'as quel âge? Demanda Harry à Antonin pour changer de sujet

15 ans.

Pourquoi Lupin ne t'as pas amené à Poudlard lorsqu'il est venu enseigner la dernière fois? Demanda Ron

C'est moi qui est préféré rester.

Et pourquoi t'es venu maintenant? Demanda Hermione

Pour aider mon père.

C'est bizarre qu'on est jamais entendu parler de toi auparavant. Remarqua Harry

Mon père préfère ne pas parler de moi car il ne veux pas se rappeler ma mère.

Et Pourquoi? Demanda Ron

Elle est morte et mon père ne s'en remet pas.

Ron se senti embarrasser d'avoir posé cette question. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant tout le repas et gagnèrent leur dortoir. En sortant, Antonin était attendu par Remus qui le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui parler.

Antonin, alors, que penses-tu de Poudlard?

C'est bien, j'ai put constater que les autres élèves sont assez sympathique.

Tu t'entends bien avec Hermione, Harry et Ron naisse pas?

Ouais, mais sa fait étrange de dire que vous êtes mon père.

Tu vas t'y habituer rapidement.

C'est vrai que puisse que je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ça pourrait être n'importe qui à mes yeux.

Si il se passe quoi que se soit, viens à mon bureau. Il est facile à reconnaître, tu vas aux deuxième étage et tu cherche la porte avec l'inscription « défense contre les forces du mal » Tu entre et tu vas par la porte du fond, derrière mon bureau.

D'accord

Allez, va.

Remus poussa délicatement Antonin pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Antonin courrait dans le couloir pour rattraper Harry et les autres quand soudain il se heurta à quelque chose…


	4. Problème

Antonin se heurta à un garçon blond qui était de dos à lui. Celui-ci se retourna et un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur son visage.

Tiens tiens, dit-il, le jeune Lupin. Ton père te laisse te promener dans les couloirs à cette heure?

Heureux de vous avoir rencontrer, mais je doit y aller.

Antonin tente de contourné le garçon mais deux autres élèves robustes l'en empêche. Il recule.

Alors, tu crois que tu peut frapper Drago Malefoy et t'en tirer à bon compte?

Je…

Crabbe, Goyle. Donnez donc une leçon à ce Gryffondor.

Les deux colosses s'approchèrent et Antonin du reculer contre le mur. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait se faire tabasser et eu le réflexe de donner un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de l'un de ses agresseurs. Crabbe s'écroula sur le dos et Antonin en profita pour courir le plus vite qui le pouvait jusqu'au deuxième étage, poursuivit par Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'arrêta net devant la porte où, sur une plaque dorée, était gravé « _Défense contre les forces du mal ». _Il entra et courut jusqu'au fond de la salle de classe pour se retrouver devant le bureau du professeur. Crabbe et Goyle venait d'entrer et se dirigeaient vers lui. Antonin tenta d'ouvrir la porte derrière le bureau, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Il la martela de coups pour que la poignée tourne finalement. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient plus dans la pièce et Remus se tenait devant Antonin.

Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lupin

Deux…deux garçons ils me…me poursuivaient. Dit Antonin, épuisé

Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir, ce sera plus prudent.

Remus ferma soigneusement la porte et sorti de la classe avec Antonin. Ils montèrent et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui paru surprise.

Mot de…Professeur Lupin? Que venez vous faire ici?

Mon fils a eu quelques problèmes à régler et j'ai préféré le conduire moi-même jusqu'à vous.

Mais entrer.

Antonin entra et Remus lui sourit avant de repartir. Le garçon avança dans la salle commune et trois silhouette se levèrent de fauteuils et allèrent le rejoindre.

Où étais tu? Demanda Hermione

Je…j'ai eu quelque problème.

Quel genre de problème? Questionna Ron

J'ai foncé dans un certain Drago Mal…Malefoy.

Et j'imagine que ses deux gardes du corps ont voulu te tabasser. Dit Ron

Ouais.

Le salopard! S'exclama Harry

Harry! Dit Hermione offusquée

T'inquiète, dit Harry, t'en que tu seras avec nous, il ne le fera plus jamais.

Mais, que faisiez vous réveillé si tard? Demanda Antonin

On t'attendais pardi! C'est exclamer Ron

On étaient inquiet! Continua Hermione

Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune Lupin

On est tes amis, non? Dit Harry

Pour vrai? S'émerveilla Antonin

Ouais, c'est sûr! Dit Hermione

Je veux pas jouer le trouble fête, dit Ron, mais personnellement, je suis mort de fatigue.

Je suis d'accord, allons dormir. Dit Harry

Allez, viens Antonin, on va te montrer ton lit. Dit Ron en montant


	5. La peur de Malefoy

Le lendemain matin, Antonin fut réveillé par Ron et Harry qui le secouaient. Il lui dire de se lever pour avoir le temps de déjeuner avant le début des cours. Le jeune Lupin se redressa et s'étira longuement avant de mettre sa robe de sorcier. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés mais peut importe, il avait faim et voulait manger au plus vite.

Au bas des escaliers menants à la salle commune, Hermione les attendait, souriante. Ils descendaient vers la grande salle lorsque quelqu'un leur barra la route.

Dégage Malefoy! Dit sèchement Harry

Tiens, voilà Potter et sa bande de tarés en plus du pauvre petit loup-garou! S'exclama méchamment Drago

Je ne suis pas un loup-garou! Lui dit Antonin

Tiens, tu as une langue toi!

Tait toi Malefoy. Dit Ron

Weasley on ta rien demandé. Alors Lupin, quand on a peur on va voir son papa?

Arrête pauvre imbécile. Dit Antonin

Drago attrapa Antonin par le bras et le serra.

Lâche le Malefoy! Cria Hermione

Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi sang-de-bourbe!

Ce n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe! Dit Ron très en colère

On dirait qu'il a perdu sa langue le Lupin. Dit Drago en regardant Antonin qui tentait de supporter la douleur. Alors Potter, que vas-tu faire cette fois?

Lui rien. Dit une voix derrière Drago

Professeur! S'exclama Harry

Lâche le immédiatement. Ordonna Remus

Drago le lâcha et partit en courant vers son dortoir. Antonin se retrouva sur le sol, le bras couvert de marques rouges. Remus se pencha et examina le bras.

Ça va? Demanda Hermione

Ou…ouais. Dit Antonin en se levant

Severus va en entendre parler. Dit Remus en s'en allant vers la grande salle

Ils décidèrent tout de même d'aller manger et une heure après, ils allèrent aux cours. Le premier était celui de potion. Et Rogue avait changé de victime. Il ne cessait d'observer Antonin qui faisait équipe avec Hermione, près à l'engueuler sur la moindre erreur. Il n'en eu pas l'occasion puisque Hermione ne se trompait pas. Après le cours de potion, il y eu celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Antonin étaient les premiers arrivés. Hagrid attendait devant sa cabane et les salua.

Bonjour! Vous êtes en avance!

On voulait parler avec toi. Dit Hermione

De quoi? Interrogea Hagrid

Antonin, vas y. Dit Harry

Professeur…

Appelle moi simplement Hagrid.

Hagrid, j'aimerais savoir si un loup-garou a un fils, celui-ci est il forcément un loup-garou?

Non, tout dépend de la mère, mais c'est tout à fait possible qu'il le soit. Et puis, peut importe si tu es un loup-garou ou non, de tout façon si tu en étais un, on le saurais car tu aurais eu le temps de te transformer depuis ta naissance.

Pas forcément professeur, ne put s'empêcher Hermione, un homme qui naît loup-garou ne commence ses transformations qu'à l'âge de 16 ans.

C'est vrai, merci de me le rappeler Hermione.

Antonin fit semblant d'avaler de travers, car même si il n'était pas le fils de Remus…mais ça, il l'ignorait! Il ignorait qui était son père! Ça pourrait être lui, car, effectivement, il lui ressemblait beaucoup…


	6. Révélation

Le cours passa rapidement et Antonin écoutait apaînne, il était trop préoccupé par une chose, qui était son père? Il alla voir Remus au dîner, dans son bureau. Celui-ci fut surpris.

Antonin? Malefoy ta encore causé des problèmes?

Non je…je veux savoir…qui…qui est mon vrai père.

Je l'ignore.

Il n'existe pas un quelconque moyen pour le savoir?

Si, va voir Dumbledore, il pourra sans doute t'éclairer.

Antonin ressorti et ses amis le conduisirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il monta l'escalier. Dumbledore était devant lui, comme si il l'attendait.

Que veux tu Antonin?

Je veux savoir qui est mon vrai père.

Je m'attendais à se que tu me poses cette question. La seule façon de le savoir serait d'interroger ta mère.

Mais elle est…

Morte, je sais. Mais si tu veux, nous lui parlerons.

Biensur!

Alors, assied toi.

Antonin s'assit devant la cheminé et Dumbledore vint le rejoindre. Il lui demanda de fixer les flammes et de se remémoré sa mère, son physique et sa voix. Soudainement, les flammes dessinèrent un visage. Antonin était bouchebé, se fut donc le directeur qui parla.

Madame, je suis Albus Dumbledore et j'aimerais que vous me disiez, qui est le père de votre fils, Antonin.

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de son nom…mais ses amis le surnommaient Lunnard.

Merci madame.

De rien. Antonin, je t'aime et je suis toujours avec toi…

La flamme redevint normal mais Antonin ne connaissait maintenant que le surnom de son père. Dumbledore lui sourit.

Va voir Harry, il te révélera le nom complet de ton père.

Mais personne ne doit savoir que le Professeur Lupin n'est pas mon père.

Fait confiance à Harry.

Antonin salua le directeur et repartit. Ses amis l'attendaient en bas de l'escalier.

Harry, j'aimerais te parler, seul.

D'accord. Dit Harry en entraînant Antonin plus loin. Qui a-t-il?

Le professeur Lupin n'est pas mon père.

Quoi? Mais qui est-ce alors?

J'ignore son nom mais je connais le surnom que ses amis lui donnait et Dumbledore ma dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

Peut-être, dit moi le surnom?

Lunnard

Mais…ton père c'est Lupin!

Quoi! Pour vrai?

Ouais, c'est Lupin.

Merci…merci Harry. Je…

Va le voir vite.

Antonin partit en courant sous les regards interrogateurs de Hermione et Ron. Il entra dans la salle de classe où Lupin était, toujours installer derrière son bureau. Antonin était entré si brusquement que Lupin était presque tomber de sa chaise. Il se leva d'un bond.

Que se passe-t-il?

Vous…vous êtes mon père…

Oui, je sais. Il n'y a rien d'autre?

Non! Vous êtes vraiment mon père! Vous vous souvenez d'une certaine Sophia?

Sophia…Sophia! C'est…c'est ta mère?

Oui.

Antonin ne put se retenir et se jeta au coup de Remus.

FIN 

Vous pensez vraiment que je vais laisser cette histoire finir ainsi! Mais non voyons! Ce n'est que le début! Il reste encore toute l'année à faire…


	7. Jouyeux anniversaire!

L'hiver ne tarda pas à arriver et l'anniversaire d'Antonin non plus. La veille de celui-ci, Antonin se promenait dehors avec ses amis. C'est alors qu'il vit Drago qui parlait à une fille qui lui criait de partir. Antonin qui avait déjà eu quelques démêlés avec le Serpentard s'en approcha.

Je crois qu'elle t'as dit de partir. Dit-il

Hey Lupin! Je fais ce que je veux OK!

Pas certain, fait se qu'elle ta dit ou sinon…

Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas appeler ton père à l'aide où tu va te transformer en méchant monstre pour me dévorer?

Tu l'as chercher Malefoy.

Antonin frappa Drago au visage. Celui-ci appela immédiatement Crabbe et Goyle. Goyle eut vite fait de plaquer Antonin contre un arbre pendant que Crabbe se chargeait de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui voulaient aider leur ami. Goyle frappa violemment la tête d'Antonin contre le tronc et le garçon perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron étaient assis près du lit.

Hermione…

Elle parle à la fille que t'as sauvé des griffes du vilains Malefoy. Dit Harry

Se n'était pas…un…un rêve?

Non, c'est bien arrivé. Sacré coup que ta reçu mon vieux. Dit Ron

Ouais, on a vraiment eu peur cette fois. Termina Harry

Et mon père?

Il est venu te voir tout à l'heure et il est même sortit en plein milieu de son cours lorsqu'il a appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Dit Ron

Mme. Pomphresh arriva et vit que Antonin allait mieux. Elle lui remit un paquet. « Le professeur Lupin m'a dit te le donner lorsque que tu serais réveillé ». Antonin le prit s'en comprendre pourquoi son lui donnait quelque chose. Il se souvins alors, le lendemain c'était son anniversaire.

On a presque oublié! Bonne fête Antonin! Dit Harry

Ouais joyeux anniversaire! Dit Ron

Mais non, c'est demain.

On a aussi oublié de te dire qu'il est une heure du matin. Dit Harry, souriant.

Allez, ouvre le. On veut savoir ce qui a dedans! Pressa Ron

Antonin ouvrit le paquet qui contenait un cadre, il le retourna et vit une photo. C'était ses parents, jeunes, ensemble et heureux qui souriaient. C'était le plus beau cadeau que son père aurait put lui faire. Mme. Pomphresh repassa et demanda à Antonin si il voulait retourner dans son dortoir celui-ci acquiesça et il repartit avec Harry et Ron. Avant d'aller dormir, il voulait aller voir son père, il entra donc dans la salle de classe et alla ouvrir la porte du fond. La pièce était vide, il appela Remus, mais personne ne répondit. C'est alors qu'il regarda par la fenêtre et vu la lune, grande, ronde et lumineuse. Il comprit alors que son père était dans la forêt. Il soupira en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver et se rassura en se disant qu'il viendrais le voir demain, dans sa chambre puisqu'il se reposerait. Antonin reparti avec ses amis jusque dans le dortoir. Hermione les y attendait. Elle les salua et les invita à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils. Antonin avait vraiment envi de dormir mais il s'assit pour faire plaisir à son amie. Hermione commença à leur parler de la jeune fille qu'Antonin avait « sauvé ». Elle s'appelait Anna, elle était à Serdaigle, elle avait le même âge qu'eux et elle venait de France. Antonin dormait debout lorsque Hermione le réveilla avec une tape sur l'épaule. Il sursauta et bailla, Hermione sourit et Ron changea subitement de sujet.

Le quidditch commence plus tard cette année. Fit-il remarquer

Ouais, il manque un gardien dans notre équipe. Tu pourrais essayer Ron. Dit Harry

Moi?

Ouais et je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Dit Antonin

Je peut toujours essayer. Dit Ron

Je veux pas me plaindre, mais il est deux heures du matin et ont doit être en classe dans six heures. Dit Antonin


End file.
